


Loving Collision

by Dolanus



Series: Imaginationland Stories [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cum in Navel, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Navel Fetish, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Second Time, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolanus/pseuds/Dolanus
Summary: Aikoto smut. First time in a library. AU once again as always, neither the first nor the last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it belongs to this AU of mine, same universe as A Week Long Trip and so on. Also, I’m so worried about my schoolwork so I’m publishing this before October ends and because I have to research for my papers. Collision refers to the fact they be having sex, not because of tensions. As always, they’re portrayed as adults (18+).

The 18 year olds had research work for their university’s college’s library and while it was fruitful, it did wear them. In fact, the library staff knew them so much (and the duo helped them in return) they let them access the books whenever it was officially closed (Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays), provide they close the doors as well and not let some motherfucker get in. That also gave them a lot of hangout time. No Junpei, no Chidori, or his cousin Maksim, or their professors.  
But before that… 

“So, Makoto,” she asked him. “How do I look?” She was in front of their dorm room’s mirror. She wore a sky blue long-sleeved t-shirt that had red and white stripes, and had a blue skirt. 

“You look really, really good, as always.” Makoto told her, truthfully, while he gave her a dark green coat. He wore his own version of the same outfit as well, except he wore a dark blue trousers.

“Seriously, Makoto, I can’t find a single way not to love you.” She laughed while she saw him rest his head on her shoulder and wrap his arms around her, all while smiling. She reached for his head to pet him. He loved the feeling whenever she petted his hair or head. And by he loved it he’d nuzzle his head so she can do it even more. Point is he loved it.

But anyway.

“We’ll come back tomorrow or the next day after!" Makoto told Chidori, as she drew a draft for a technical drawing of hers, at their room's couch.

“Aight, see you around!” Chidori bade them farewell, looking at them. They locked the door and let her do what she wanted. They had dinner because the Library staff didn’t allow them to eat there. 

It took them an hour (usual time anyway) to go to the place (with 30 minutes of set up) before doing necessary work. All they had to do was get to their books and drafts of their papers and look what was needed to do. 

They worked at the floor because it was smooth enough for them to rest, and it cooled their asses off. 

They got their research and wrote what was needed for today. They were pretty satisfied with their work for today and had a break. 

“You know, I’m happy we actually got our research right.”

“Surely, so.” Makoto rested on her shoulder. His right arm snaked around her back and traced her face. 

“Now that it’s just the two of us… and I can feel that you want it, perhaps…” Aigis paused, “I think it’s time we… make love!” It was going to be Saturday and nobody bothered the library anyway. 

They’ve been planning to make love for several times, but chances often get broken. So at best they can only makeout/run their hands over each other in their dorm or used their hands/mouths on each other’s organs, but only if neither Junpei nor Chidori weren’t there. Sure they didn’t mind but the two of them unintentionally thwarted their plans, every time. 

“Good thing you’re just as bold as I am. I was going to say it first. So… who should start taking each other’s clothes?” Makoto asked. 

“I was the first to ask you, so I’d do it. We gotta get outta each other’s clothes.” With that, they decided to set themselves on the floor, Aigis on the bottom, Makoto on the top.

Lying down on the floor, Aigis patted Makoto’s back to start kissing her. When their lips met, Aigis started pushing her tongue into his mouth, causing him to gasp. In response, he did the same, their tongues fighting it out, out of enjoyment, stopping and breathing for air certain times. While doing so, they ran their hands on each other’s bodies. 

They rarely kissed each other, since they displayed their affection in different ways, like the fact they were always physically present, to the point you never see them separately, unless Chidori invited Aigis to some events of hers, like drawing exhibitions and sometimes engineering conventions. They only kissed when nobody was present. 

“I can feel your dick.” Aigis grinned to him as she fondled him, causing him to shudder in pleasure. In return, so did Makoto, by doing the same to hers. 

She pulled out his shirt and then his trousers, and then his boxers, revealing his throbbing dick, just in front of her. Her face was someone awestruck over a painting or any work of art. They’ve been seeing each other naked for several times, although that was because they were alone at their dorm room, either from bathing or because Makoto wanted to see her naked form. He’d always compliment how beautiful she was when she wore nothing. Aigis also complimented on his naked form as well. 

She then let Makoto do the same thing for her, except it was far slower. He started pulling off her shirt, then her bra, then her skirt, and then her boxers. 

He complimented at her body, slowly removing her clothes until she was naked.

And like Aigis looking at his naked form, he was also awestruck at her naked form. They actually saw each other naked at certain times.

“Lie down for a bit.” Aigis nodded and did what she said. He began kissing her nose, her cheeks, lips and downward, onto her neck and her torso. Once he was there, he alternated between kissing, lightly nipping (with some lick or two) at her breasts and her nipples, then her stomach, then down to her thighs and her mound, tasting a bit of her. 

This of course resulted in Aigis feeling heavenly. And when I mean heavenly, she made moans and squeaks. When he either kissed or licked a certain part of her body, she had her hand on his head, not to push him but to caress his head, rewarding him for such a good job. Makoto got more encouraged to do so. After pleasuring her for a while, Aigis tapped Makoto’s back. 

“It’s fair I do the same thing for you, Makoto.” 

“Aight then.” Makoto stopped giving attention to her body, then lied on his back. 

Aigis crawled on top of him and kissed him in the same parts where he kissed her before. She also tasted a bit of him as well.

“Ahhh… shit!” he hissed. “You’re so good!” was the only thing he can say, as he mostly shivered out of pleasure. He did caressed her hair a bit. 

This went on for a while, then Makoto realized what Aigis wanted from him. So he tapped her shoulder to stop and asked her. 

“Shall I begin making love to you?”

“Yes, please!” she answered.

“Sure, just tell me if you’re in pain.”

“Aight, then.” 

They changed places once more. Makoto was on the top and Aigis on the bottom, their bodies pressed together, so the lovemaking can be closer. He then pushed his dick in slowly and gently, careful not to hurt her. At the same time, Aigis took him as well, wanting him already. As he slowly pushed in, Aigis moaned out of pleasure. He also moaned, owing to how warm she was. She also wrapped her legs around him. 

“Are you ok? Nothing hurts?” he asked, worried for a bit.

“No, I’m good!” Aigis told him.

“I’ll go in again.” 

“Oh, yes! Please make it a bit faster!” With that, Makoto was encouraged to thrust in and out of her slowly, but surely. 

Speed was slightly increased. He also asked for her right hand. 

“I love it when we hold hands, now that we’re making love too! You’re so cute, no, beautiful and romantic!” She smiled and kissed him as he went in and out of her. Aigis’ left hand was on his back, gripping it. 

As he went in and out of her, she kept crying his name. 

“Oh, shit! I’mma… I’mma cum!” she told him. 

“Aw… fuck! I’m… gonna… ahhh… cum! Should I… P-pull out?” So did he. 

“N-n-no.” Aigis then cupped his face with her left hand (because the right one was held by his) “Don’t pull! I-I want to feel you entirely, especially when we’re making love! We… we need to be one!” 

“Ah, here it goes!” 

Both of them were: gonna cum (read: simultaneously) and felt they were indeed becoming one.

“I… think we’re becoming one!” Makoto felt it was their time now. 

“Ahh, shit!” Aigis said to him, because they both came at the same time all while groaning that their love juices went out. Makoto moaned from the release (“Oh fuck, it’s so goooood!”). As she arched her back, Makoto collapsed as he wrapped his arms around her. Aigis quickly held his face so she can kiss him. He just pressed his lips. She pushed her tongue in, and their tongues were entwined again. 

After that, he pulled out and they stayed in that position for a while. He rolled off her and rested his left elbow, then rested his right arm on her waist. 

They rested for a few minutes, then she noticed Makoto’s dick was hard, again. She’d want another position this time around. Aigis even felt Makoto had the same idea (indeed he did). 

“Second time?” Aigis asked, looking at either Makoto’s face for an answer, and then his dick. Her pussy felt wet, again. 

“Why not?” Makoto answered. 

“That’s the spirit. Hey, is it ok if we… have a different position? I want to try something.” 

“Like?” Makoto asked, leaning his arm and facing her so he can gaze at her and her body. 

“From behind.” Aigis answered him. Makoto immediately realized she wanted to be fucked from behind. He also had a different idea.

“Mmmm, yes, definitely.” Makoto answered as he caressed and lightly squeezed her breasts and stomach. He stood up and brought his hand, “If you can stand up, that is.” They did. He then led her to a mirror, enough for her naked body to be presented. 

“You see that mirror? I think I want to do something, involving you of course.” 

“Ah, yeah, sure!” she understood what he meant, and answered as Makoto placed his right hand on her bare waist. 

Makoto guided her in front of said mirror. He got it from some shitty porn movie they downloaded and watched together. 

“You know why we’re in front of the mirror?” Asked Makoto, while his hands roamed around her breasts, her waist and her stomach (from behind) and giving her wet kisses on her neck. He loved complementing her. It didn’t help that Makoto’s dick was getting onto her. “It’s you.” 

“Y-yeah, sure, Makoto… t-thank you!” She gasped again as she felt his cock rubbing her entrance. 

“Welcome,” he whispered to her, then sucked her left earlobe. It made her moan in ecstasy. 

“Oh,” he added, “Aigis, be ready.” 

“Yeah, sure.”

“Now, Imma go in.” 

“Yes, please!” And when she answered, he thus went in, slowly. 

He also had some compliments for her as he made love to her. 

“You’re beautiful in any way, even without these clothes.” He whispered as he thrust slowly and deeply inside her, causing her to moan loudly. This of course also included him moaning. She also launched herself as well.  
“So are you…” She reached for his head and pulled him for a kiss, tongues fighting once again. 

All Aigis could do was gasp as he went in and out. He also licked her neck while he lightly squeezed her nipples. 

“Kotka, I love it! It feels so good! Aaaaaa!” She moaned as she held onto him. 

A few more thrusts… 

“Oh, shit! I’mma cum!” Aigis told him.

“Ahh… so do I! Aaaaaa!” he groaned, “Should I pull out?” Makoto asked, this time less strained. 

“Keep it in!” 

Like before, they came simultaneously.

“You ok?” he asked. All Aigis could do was bring a thumbs up, turn her face towards Makoto and kiss him again. He pulled out, his dick getting soft. 

“I’m good, really good. You?”

“Same.” He answered as they lied down the floor. Aigis took their bag and pulled out a blanket and some pillows. Makoto stretched and covered himself. 

“You know its goddamn cold without a blanket, right?” 

“Yeah. Hey, Aigis.” 

“What is it?” 

“I love you,” He cooed. She reciprocated as well. They turned their bodies so they can face one another, nuzzling each other and rested their foreheads. Their legs and arms were onto another and were intertwined, their tongues playing, followed by a trail of their saliva. 

“Kotka, if I do get pregnant, what would you do? I mean, I’m on the pills, but yeah…” Aigis asked as she caressed Makoto’s cheek, then to his head. He’ll remind her to take the pills later.

“I understand your concern, but if you’d ask me, I’ll take care of you and our baby.” He smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Yeah, makes sense. We should sleep. We’ve got a morning to deal with...” 

“Oh yeah, research as usual.” Makoto then laughed as he held her in his arms.  
With that, they both slept to their hearts’ content. 

\---------  
While Aigis and Makoto made love for the first time, Chidori wanted something from Junpei, who just came back from buying groceries for the four of them. After fixing up the groceries, Junpei and Chidori watched A Wedding is Like a Wedding.

“Hey, Makoto and Aigis are out… so…” She told Junpei.

“So what?” He asked. 

“Can we make love?” Chidori smiled at him. 

“Sure…” and so did Junpei. “Lock the door.” She commanded him.


	2. Night at the dorm

Now that Makoto and Aigis were out of the picture (hopefully they won’t come back ‘till Sunday, Chidori hoped), now’s the time they make love. 

“Hey, can you lie down?” 

“Aight, sure.” Chidori answered him, who then invited him to play with each other’s tongues. Junpei on top, Chidori on bottom. 

Starting with a lock of their lips and tongue fight. Chidori revelled in the kiss as she took hold of the remote control and turned on the volume, so nobody would hear them fuck. The dim light made the situation even better. 

Sneaking under her shirt, he roamed his right hand over her breasts and stomach for an umpteenth time, Junpei was still mesmerized by her body, as if he never touched her in the first place. 

On the other hand, simultaneously, Chidori wanted to roam her right hand on his chest.

“Wait, Junka!” Chidori stopped him before taking off her shirt. As they made out, Junpei physically enjoyed her exposed torso, sometimes twisting or licking her nipples. 

As they kissed, Junpei had another idea. He got onto his knees and asked her. 

“Would you mind if I do things... to your stomach and your navel? Like... licking and kissing it?” Junpei hesitatingly asked her. 

Chidori was at a loss. Not because she thought Junpei was weird or that he liked her belly (although she did hear Makoto talking to him about touching a girl’s belly), but she liked how bold this man was. Then again, that’s one of the reasons she loved him. 

Junpei kneeled on his knees and wrapped his hand around her waist and her ass, lightly slapping it, causing her to moan a bit. 

“Chidori, are you ok?” Junpei’s question came back to Chidori’s horny ass. 

“YeAh, wHy the FuCK not?” her answer changed tone. She nodded. Oh how exciting it was. 

Kissing and licking her stomach caused her to react well. You know, the usual moans 

“Nhh.... Ahh! Easy, Junpei, it’s just me!” Chidori assured him. 

It didn’t help that his hands roamed her lower back, ass and upper rear thighs, sometimes squeezing or slapping it. 

“What is this feeling?” she thought as she bucked inward and hold onto Junpei’s head. She had that feeling that consisted of “Ahhhhh” “holy shit it feels so good” and “holy fuck im gonna explode”, which she did blurt out. 

“Uhh…” Junpei’s voice changed wildly as he enjoyed her exposed belly, biting a little bit of it. 

He kept doing this until Chidori patted him.

“Junka, I think it’s time we gotta do it. Makoto and Aigis aren’t here.” Junpei’s eyes widened at the thought. 

“Yeah, sure!” But then, Junpei changed his mind, a bit. 

“Wait! Do you have condoms?” 

“Oh, fuck, no! Pills?” 

“Me neither.” But then Chidori thought better. “I think I know of a plan.” She found it from watching thighjobs from her phone. But she thought of something else. 

“Listen, Junpei,” She began. “lie down, and I’ll rub your dick off with my pussy.” 

She removed his trousers and his boxers, which revealed his dick. She licked her lips, no, she won’t suck it off. She sucked it a week ago. She also took off her shorts and her boxers (yes, why the fuck not?), making both of them completely naked. 

Junpei did as what she told him, and she went on top of him. She used her pussy to rub Junpei’s dick. 

“Come to think of it, I’ll put your dick in, is that ok?” 

“Uhh, yeah.”

”I can’t wait anymore!” She cried. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this with you!” Junpei cried out in pleasure, before Chidori took him in. 

And yes, she moaned in pleasure when she took her dick in. They thrusted at one another, in and out. 

“Harder, please!” She begged, but then Junpei didn’t want to impregnate her. He tapped her and requested to pull out and she asked him. 

“Wait, can I get out?”

“Already?” she asked. “Oh wait!” She realized why, they neither had a condom nor pills. “We should try it with my belly instead.” 

“Good idea!” Junpei weakly muttered. She gave a thumbs up and let him pull out his dick. 

So she grabbed his dick and thrusted herself to stimulate Junpei’s dick to her navel. 

“How d’you like it, yeah?” 

“Ahh, it’s too good.” cried Junpei as he thrusted his dick. 

“Stick your dick inside!” she pleaded. 

So he kept thrusting (well so did she), until they got to the breaking point. 

“I’m gonna explode!” He breathed deeply, wanting to shoot in her navel. 

“Goooo!” She cried loudly. 

He then shot his cum in her navel. At the same time, she came as well.

"Holy shit!" She blurted, feeling the warm liquid spilling out. 

So they rested for a while. 

"How was it?" 

"Oh, it was good. Really good." 

Chidori checked her phone. It was 2105. And having a nice round of love making meant they rested, not by sleep, but by watching porn. Yes, that’s right. P O R N. 

A memorable event of their time at the dorm was that the two of them were watching porn when Makoto suddenly scared the shit out of them by watching them. 

“Whoa, Makoto, why are you still awake?” 

“You mean, the both of us? I was… going to jack him off.” Aigis added. 

“So you’ve been hearing us watch porn?” Junpei added, in bigger shock.

“Yes.” Makoto shamelessly answered, but then answered with an apology. 

“Naw, naw, it’s ok.” Junpei assured him. “We’re sorry we were loud.” 

“Don’t mind me, just don’t bother us in return.” And so, Aigis continued to jack off Makoto.

So back to the scene:

Junpei was tired but wasn’t sleepy, holding onto Chidori. She was choosing some videos to watch and accidentally clicked a video’s uploader. 

“I like busty and milf aunty. I must see a plump woman’s navel and try lick it… If you have a private video, including navel licking and navel fucking, I will accept otherwise, I won’t accept your friend request… Please request with those types of videos.” She laughed as she read, due to the nature of the request. “asshole.” She muttered as Junpei lightly patted her belly. 

(1)

“What was it about?” 

She turned her head towards Junpei and answered: “I just saw a navel fetishist’s account and his request. I just liked his way of saying the words, even though I don’t speak much Common. But not really that, he just doesn’t want to accept a friend request if you don’t have videos.” 

“Oh, that’s why.” 

“We should check other videos or something.” 

“Porn or otherwise?” 

“Until one of us gets bored, porn. Anyways, them jacking off to navels isn’t a bad thing. I mean, I actually like the idea of having someone’s ass get licked, but not all the fetishes.” She still remembered Junpei and her flinching over some fetishes they watched together, out of the usual “curiosity”. 

They watched some porn before getting to sleep. 

“Wanna sleep now? I heard you yawn.” Junpei asked Chidori. 

“Yeah, we’re going to do our laundry tomorrow.” 

As she prepared to sleep, Junpei snucked himself under her neck. 

She ran her hand over his head. 

“Hey Junpei...” Chidori asked him, aiming her head to look at him, snuggled under her. “Nighty night, dear Junpei.” 

“’Night, Chidka...” Junpei then closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I forgot the source, but I based it off that.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired off several Aikoto and non-Aikoto fics. Non-Aikoto fics were mostly Akira + Sadayo and Clerith fics, because they’re the first reason why I got into Persona, also because I like how Akira makes love to Sadayo. 
> 
> Just for some samples.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192644
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863223
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535867 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527793/chapters/37478975
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191232 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451205
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EHfkjjQU4AEtUtb?format=jpg&name=large Also Yaotoillust’s works in general. 
> 
> Makoto and Aigis wearing a blue shirt with stripes is recolor of Sadayo's teacher outfit, because I love Kawakami’s outfit! :DDD 
> 
> It’s the first time I wrote smut :DDD But basically, yeah, it’s based from a prompt in the aikoto-nsfw room of the aikoto discord server. Talking of which, here’s the channel. 
> 
> https://discordapp.com/invite/m7eDjHA
> 
> what Chidori and Junpei were watching - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDksHV2kfjo


End file.
